Five Night's at Freddy's
by Bilbogirl
Summary: Lisa es una chica de 13 años, huérfana y con algo de carácter. No quiere ir a un orfanato, y solo tiene como elección un trabajo: Trabajar como guardia nocturno en la famosa pizzería de Five Night s at Freddy's. Ella se siente sola, pero ¿logrará encontrar la amistad en esa extraña pizzería?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: **¡Hola a todo el mundo! Hace tiempo que quería hacerme una cuenta y subir alguna historia, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Así que, hoy me he hartado, y explorando un poco por Internet, he descubierto como hacerme una cuenta y como subir historias. Antes, me llamaba "Bad Girl" pero cuando quise hacerme una cuenta, ponía que ese nombre ya estaba ocupado. Así que, escogí este.

En fin, éste fanfic va a ser sobre… ¡Five Night's at Freddy's!

Espero que os guste. ¡Aquí va el primer capítulo!

**Summary: **Lisa es una chica de 13 años, huérfana y con algo de carácter. No quiere ir a un orfanato, y solo tiene como elección un trabajo: Trabajar como guardia nocturno en la famosa pizzería de Five Night´s at Freddy's. Ella se siente sola, pero ¿logrará encontrar la amistad en esa extraña pizzería?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "Five Night's at Freddy's" no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenece Lisa.

**Capítulo 1: Mi nombre es…**

En las oscuras calles de la ciudad, se podían percibir unos pasos apresurados. La figura, de unos 13 años que corría, vestía una camiseta de tirantes negra, con una chamarra de cuero negra, una minifalda escocesa con leotardos negros por debajo y unas botas negras. El viento jugaba con su pelo negro, haciéndolo ondear en el aire.

La chica corría todo lo que podía sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que si se giraba iba a perder tiempo y llegaría tarde a su primer día de trabajo.

¡Si, habéis leído bien! Una niña de 13 años que ya trabaja. ¿Qué por qué? Lo descubriréis más adelante…

Volviendo con la historia, la chica finalmente llegó a su destino: Una pizzería para niños.

Entrando, se dirigió al cuarto de seguridad, se puso la gorra que ponía "Seguridad" y se sentó, mirando las cámaras. Todo en orden.

Su jefe ya le había dicho lo que tenía que hacer en su trabajo, así que lo tenía todo bajo control. O eso era lo que ella creía…

Pasaron las horas. Ya eran las 5.00 am y tenía un 5% de batería.

Narra la guardia:

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… Bonnie estaba en la ventana, Chica en la puerta, Freddy en el pasillo y Foxy en los baños… ¡ME QUEDABA UN 5% DE BATERÍA Y APENAS ERAN LAS 5AM!

De repente, la batería se acabó. Todas las luces se apagaron, y pude ver los ojos y la sonrisa siniestra de Freddy mientras sonaba esa maldita músiquita. Al terminar la música, escuché pasos que se dirigían hacia mí. Cerré fuertemente los ojos.

Estaba claro que iba a morir… ¡y solo tenía 13 años!

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, y supuse que sería Freddy, listo para matarme… Pero, raramente, no pasó nada. Esperé unos segundos más, y finalmente, con mucho miedo, abrí los ojos. Pude ver los ojos de Freddy pegados a los míos.

Freddy: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me sorprendí de que me preguntara eso.

Lisa: P-p-pues tra-tra-trabajar.

Freddy: ¿No eres muy pequeña para trabajar aquí? ¡No tienes ni 15 años!

Solté una leve risa.

Lisa: Je, je… cuando eres huérfana y no tienes a donde ir…solo tienes una cosa en mente: Sobrevivir.

Los ojos de Freddy se abrieron más, mostrándose sorprendidios.

Lisa: De todas formas, ¿por qué no me matas? Me gustaría morir…

Freddy: ¿Qué te gustaría morir? ¿Por qué?

Me quedé en silencio. Pude percibir un tono de cariño y comprensión en sus palabras, y eso NUNCA lo había escuchado. Así que, ¿por qué no contarle mi pasado?

Lisa: No he tenido una vida muy bonita que digamos. En mi colegio, no tenía amigos y siempre me insultaban y me golpeaban. En mi casa… mis padres me maltrataban… les importaba un comino que al día siguiente yo estuviera muerta en el suelo.

Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían, pero como siempre lo he hecho, las retuve.

Lisa: Me trataban como a una esclava… siempre era igual. Levantarme, barrer, fregar, hacer el desayuno, ir al colegio, volver a casa, latigazos, estudiar, limpiar los baños e irme a la cama sin comer ni cenar. Un día, me harté y cogiendo dos cuchillos los maté a los dos. Estuve un par de años en un horrible reformatorio, y hace como dos semanas, me dejaron salir.

Ya no aguanté, y dos lágrimas salieron de mis ojos oscuros. Freddy había estado callado durante todo el tiempo que había estado hablando.

Freddy: Chicos, salid.

Y como por ensalmo, todos los animatronics salieron de las sombras. Pude notar como Chica lloraba un poco, y como Bonnie y Foxy me miraban con pena. Era obvio que habían escuchado mi pasado. Foxy se me acercó, y con su pata me levantó el mentón, obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

Foxy: Marinera… siento mucho todo lo que has tenido que pasar.

Chica: Si quieres… puedes quedarte aquí.

Todos: ¡¿ QUÉ?!

Chica: Sí, solo miradla. Ha sufrido mucho en el pasado y merece que le demuestren lo que significa tener una familia de verdad.

Todos se miraron un momento. Tímidamente, Bonnie alzó su pata.

Bonnie: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Chica.

Foxy y Freddy se miraron y casi a la vez, los dos levantaron también su pata.

Freddy y Foxy: ¡Nosotros también estamos de acuerdo!

Lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, pero lágrimas de felicidad.

Lisa: ¿En serio? ¿No os importaría?

Los cuatro: ¡Claro que no!

Lisa: ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Foxy: ¡Venga! ¡Abrazo de grupo!

Todos nos dimos un gran abrazo. Yo estaba muy contenta, porque por fin había encontrado a alguien que no me odiaba y que me quería.

Bonnie: Pero… no sabemos tu nombre.

Freddy: Es verdad… no sabemos cómo te llamas.

Nos separamos y ellos me miraron con curiosidad.

Lisa: Lisa. Mi nombre es Lisa Gitarri.

Continuará…

¡Bueno! ¿Qué tal? ¿Os gusto? ¿No os gusto? ¿Mal? ¿Horrible? ¿Bien? ¿A medias?

Si queréis que continúe esta historia, dejadme un review.

Bye bye!

Bilbogirl fuera.


	2. Conociendo a los nuevos amigos

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa! (Entra corriendo, pero se cae con su patineta) Auch… eso sí que dolió.

Bueno, he visto que ha habido cuatro personas a las que les ha gustado mi fic, así que, ¿por qué no subir el siguiente capítulo ahora?

Muchas gracias a **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1**,** Shinoby Nehory**, **pinkierose230502 **y **Abishley Abi.** ¡No os imáginais la sonrisota que tengo ahora mismo en la cara! Son mis primeros reviews, y da gusto que no sean para insultar o hacer cyberbullying.

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1:** ¡Que alegría me da ver que te encantó mi historia y que esperas con ansias el capítulo! Yo también quiero que sigas tu historia de "Has tocado mi robótico corazón". Siento que haya habido una persona que te haya copiado el fic. Te doy una advertencia. Si dejas tu fic a medias, ¡YO TAMBIÉN LO HARÉ! Simplemente, pasa de ella, pasa de su historia, ¡y que se vaya a freír espárragos, hombre! Por cierto, soy la misma persona que "Bad Girl".

Bueno, ¡aquí tienes el capítulo! Gracias por tu review.

**Shinoby Nehory: **Gracias por tus palabras. ¡Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado!

**Pinkierose230502: **¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Abishley Abi: **Me alegra haberte hecho dejar de odiar a los animatronics. En cuanto a tu pregunta, la respuesta es (pasa mi madre con la aspiradora y no se oye nada). ¡Espero que te haya podido responder!... Venga, en serio. No sé si ponerle de pareja con alguien. Ya veré cuando vaya escribiendo más capítulos.

Bueno, y aquí están las respondidas. No os voy a aburrir más. ¡Que comienze el show! (Salen todos los animatronics al escenario para cantarles a los niños) No, no, no. ¡No ese show!

Ahora en serio, os dejo el capítulo.

**Capítulo 2: Conociendo a los nuevos amigos**

Todos estaban muy contentos. Lisa, por saber que, aunque sean unos animatronics, ellos le querían. Los animatronics estaban contentos, porque tenían a una nueva integrante en el grupo, y no se asustaba al verlos.

Ahora, todos estaban sentados en círculo con las piernas cruzadas. Como se había acabado la batería, Lisa sacó un par de linternas viejas que se había encontrado en el basurero. Después de darles unos golpecitos para que se encendieran, Lisa pudo ver mejor a los animatronics.

Freddy era un oso. Tenía el pelaje marrón, un sombrero negro y un moño en el cuello.

Chica era un pollo amarillo, con un babero en el cuello que ponía " Let's eat!".

Bonnie era un conejo morado. No llevaba nada de vestimenta (creo).

Y Foxy era un zorro con el pelaje rojo. Tenía un garfio en la mano derecha y un parche en el ojo (N/A: Lo del parche no lo tengo seguro. En algunos fanfics pone que sí tiene y en otros que no).

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas pasadas. Ellos le contaron a Lisa el hecho de que les aburría tener que cantar las mismas canciones una y otra vez y también le contaron sobre la mordida del 87.

Ella les contó todo lo que sufrió a lo largo de toda su vida. Les mostró las cicatrices que tenía en la espalda de los latigazos, y también de alguna que otra cuchillada.

Fue en ese momento, que pudieron ver lo desnutrida que estaba Lisa (N/A: ¿Recordáis que en el capítulo anterior Lisa dijo que sus padres no le daban ni de comer ni de cenar?). Así que, rápidamente, Bonnie y Chica se dirigieron a la cocina a por algo de comer.

Estando solos Foxy, Freddy y Lisa, comenzaron a hablar.

Foxy: Y dígame, marinera, ¿cuáles son sus gustos?

Lisa se quedó un poco pensativa.

Lisa: Pues… me gusta mucho leer, escribir, cantar…

Freddy: ¡Alto, alto, alto, alto! ¿Te gusta cantar?

Lisa se quedó extrañada por la súbita interrupción de Freddy.

Lisa: Ammm… sí. Hay a mucha gente a la que le gusta cantar.

Los dos se animatronics se miraron durante unos segundos, con una mirada cómplice. Luego, ambos se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron a un lado aparte.

Lisa: ¡Oye! ¿Qué estáis tramando?

¿?: ¿Ocurre algo?

Eran Chica y Bonnie, que ya habían llegado con una pizza. Le dieron la pizza a Lisa y luego le preguntaron qué pasaba.

Lisa: Pues no lo sé. Ellos me preguntaron cuáles eran mis gustos y yo les dije que escribir, leer, cantar…

Bonnie: ¡Un momento! ¿Te gusta cantar?

Y otra vez la interrumpieron.

Lisa: Ammm… sí. Hay a mucha gente a la que le gusta cantar.

Y ella les respondió lo mismo que a los otros dos. Después de unos segundos, Bonnie y Chica se dirigieron hacia Foxy y Freddy para hablar con ellos también.

Lisa: ¡Hey! ¿Vosotros también?

Trató de acercarse a ellos, pero cada vez que se acercaba, ellos daban un paso hacia atrás. Continuó intentándolo, pero después de unos minutos se rindió. Gruñendo por lo bajo, y bufando, se dirigió al lugar donde estaba antes sentada. Vio la pizza, y en ese instante su tripa emitió unos pequeños rugidos. Lisa se sonrojó, y no dudó en empezar a comer todo lo que pudo, pero no llegó ni al tercer trozo (N/A: No sé a vosotros, pero cuando estás enferma y luego te recuperas, no recuperas el apetito de inmediato. Lo recuperas poco a poco y así vas volviendo a tener el mismo apetito de siempre).

Así que, paró de comer, y dejó que los animatronics terminaran de hablar para saber que rayos estaban planeando para ella.

Por fin, se dignaron a separarse y caminaron hasta Lisa.

Chica: Muy bien. Queríamos saber cómo cantabas.

Lisa se sonrojó un poco.

Lisa: ¿Pa-para qué?

Freddy: Es una sorpresa. ¡Venga! ¡Canta algo!

Lisa se negó, pero al ver que no la iban a dejar en paz hasta que la oyeran cantar, se resignó.

Lisa: Solo… necesito un vaso.

Los animatronics se miraron entre ellos, un poco extrañados, pero decidieron hacerle caso. Chica fue a la cocina, y al cabo de unos momentos, regresó con el vaso. Lisa posicionó el vaso boca abajo, de modo que la parte por donde se bebía estuviera en contacto con el suelo.

Lisa: Muy bien. Esta es una de mis canciones favoritas.

Comenzó a hacer un sonido rítmico con el vaso, y después comenzó a cantar.

(Canción: "Si me voy" de Paula Rojo).

**Tengo un billete para huir de aquí**

**Para el camino un whisky inglés.**

**Hay montañas y ríos**

**Que te causarán suspiros,**

**Y es contigo con quien yo lo quiero ver.**

**Si me voy, si me voy**

**¿Me extrañarías si me voy?**

**Me extrañarías por mi voz**

**Y perderías la razón, oh.**

**¿Me extrañarías si me voy? (X2)**

Lisa paró de cantar. Algunas partes de la letra, se repetían muchas veces, y no los quería aburrir, así que solo cantó la primera parte.

Lisa: Esa sería la primera parte. No quiero cantar más, porque algunas partes de la letra, se repiten muchas veces, y no os quiero aburrir.

Todos abrieron los ojos (los habían cerrado para disfrutar de la canción).

Chica: Vaya… cantas genial, Lisa.

Foxy: Sí, sirena. Cantas muy bien.

Lisa se sonrojó por cómo le había llamado Foxy.

Freddy y Bonnie: ¡Tienen razón! ¡Cantas genial!

Lisa: Gracias, pero… ¡parad de decir eso! ¡Vais a hacer que me ponga roja!

Todos soltaron unas risas.

Bonnie: Muy bien. Queda decidido.

Lisa: ¿El qué?

Todos los animatronics se miraron con complicidad. Lisa los miró confusa. ¿Acaso se estaban refiriendo a lo que habían hablado ellos antes?

Freddy: Muy bien, Lisa…

Foxy: Para que puedas ganar más dinero…

Chica: Queríamos proponerte…

Bonnie: Solo si quieres…

Todos juntos: ¡Ser la cantante durante el día, en nuestros espectáculos con los niños!

Lisa se quedó conmocionada. Desde pequeña le apasionaba la música, y siempre había querido tener un grupo de música, aunque fuera solo para actuar en un restaurante para niños. Además, iba a ganar más dinero, así que ¿por qué no?

Lisa: Chicos… es una pregunta difícil para cualquiera…

Los animatronics bajaron la cabeza, desilusionados, pensando que Lisa iba a rechazar su oferta.

Lisa: Pero no es una pregunta difícil para mí…

Ellos la miraron, sorprendidos. Lisa tenía en su rostro una sonrisa cómplice.

Lisa: ¿Tenéis un micrófono libre?

Todos se sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo de grupo, sabiendo que habían logrado meter en su pequeño grupo a una pequeña estrella.

Y éste es el final de esta historia… (se oye el sonido de un disco rayado). Alto. ¿He dicho que esto acaba aquí? ¡Pues sí que estoy cansada!

Bueno, si os gustó, dejad un review, y si tenéis preguntas, no os cortéis y preguntad.

Bye bye!

Bilbogirl fuera.


	3. La canción

Ho… hola (me asomo en un rincón y el público empieza a tirarme tomates). ¡ALTO EL FUEGO! Sí, sé que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. ¿Me creeríais si os dijera que he estado ocupada? (Todos me miran con un aura oscura). Okey, me lo tomaré como un no.

Bueno, tengo un aviso. Hoy no voy a responder reviews. He estado todo el día fuera, desde las 10:15 de la mñana hasta las 20:30 de la tarde, y estoy muy cansada.

En fin, aquí el capítulo.

Capítulo 3:La canción.

Lisa: Entonces, ¿sí puedo?

Cuando Lisa había terminado su turno de guardia, le había propuesto a su jefe la idea de los animatronics sobre cantar en el escenario con ellos, y quedarse en la pizzería (obviamente, dijo que fue idea suya).

Jefe: ¡Pues claro que puedes! Atraeremos a más clientes con tu voz, los niños se divertirán más, y los empleados podréis ganar más dinero.

Lisa, algo emocionada le dio un abrazo a su jefe sin importar si lo incomodaba o no.

Lisa: ¡Muchas gracias!

El jefe, totalmente enternecido, puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la pequeña adolescente que tenía ante él. Lisa le había contado su pasado cuando le preguntó para qué quería un trabajo siendo tan joven. Al ver como sufrió en el pasado, se dijo a sí mismo que cuando ella le pidiera algún pequeño favor, él lo aceptaría.

Jefe: Venga Lisa. Ahora vete a descansar un poco en tu oficina, que después tienes que salir para cantar. Como es el primer día, voy a dejar que escojas cualquier canción para cantar.

Lisa: Nuevamente, ¡muchas gracias!

Después de eso, se dirigió a la oficina arrastrando los pies con cansancio y cuando llegó, se tumbó en la silla e inmediatamente se durmió, sin saber que mientras hablaba con su jefe, una persona la observaba desde una mesa.

…

¡Toc, toc, toc!

El sonido de que alguien golpeaba su puerta la despertó de su sueño.

¿?: ¿Lisa? ¡Tienes que salir, los animatronics están tocando! En la siguiente entras tú.

Rápidamente, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, para luego ir al escenario. Llegó justo cuando los animatronics estaban terminando de tocar la canción.

Lisa: Muy bien. Es la hora.

Nerviosa, se subió al escenario, agarró con firmeza el micrófono, se presentó y luego comenzó a cantar.

**(Lisa)**

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**

**I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right**

Después, comenzó a cantar Chica.

**(Chica)**

**I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite**

**But it always seems to bite me in the –**

Lisa sonrió y continuó cantando.

**(Lisa)**

**Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot**

**(Chica)**

**You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not**

**(Lisa)**

**You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth**

**(Chica y Lisa)**

**And that is when it started going south**

**Oh!**

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my— Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**(La, La, La)**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**(La, La, La)**

**(Lisa)**

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

**(Chica)**

**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop**

**(Lisa)**

**And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

**(Chica y Lisa)**

**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**

**Oh!**

**Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my— Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**(La, La, La)**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**(La, La, La)**

**(Chica y Lisa)**

**What about "no" don't you get**

**So go and tell your friends**

**I'm not really interested**

**(Lisa)**

**It's about time that you're leavin'**

**(Chica)**

**I'm gonna count to three and**

**(Chica y Lisa)**

**Open my eyes and**

**You'll be gone**

**(Chica)**

**One.**

**(Lisa)**

**Get your hands off my—**

**(Chica)**

**Two.**

**(Lisa)**

**Or I'll punch you in the—**

**(Chica)**

**Three.**

**(Chica y Lisa)**

**Stop your staring at my—**

**Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**I am not your missing link**

**Let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint!**

Ambas terminaron de cantar, jadeantes. Hubo un momento de silencio, pero luego toda la pizzería comenzó a llenarse de silbidos y de aplausos.

Las chicas se sonrieron, todavía jadeantes y chocaron las palmas. El resto de la tarde, pasó entre juegos, risas y bromas.

**Por la noche…**

Lisa: Buf, estoy muerta.

Lisa, literalmente, al llegar a la oficina se había tirado encima del escritorio, sin importar lo que había encima. Los animatronics, al ver esa escena, se rieron. Foxy se dirigió a donde Lisa, la cogió al estilo princesa y la recostó sobre su pecho mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Foxy: Entonces, duerma bien, marinera. Mañana va a ser un largo día, y va a necesitar fuerzas.

Cerró los ojos de Lisa, haciendo que se durmiera rápidamente.

Continuará…

Bueno, sé que este capítulo está corto, pero no se me ocurre nada, así que toda idea es bienvenida.

¡Adiós, y cuidaros!

Bilbogirl fuera.


	4. Ladrones y Golden freddy

Vale, dadme un minuto para responder los reviews y colgar el capítulo, y luego me podéis torturar toooooodo lo que queráis por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Simbalaika:** Sí, los animatronics son agresivos, pero del lado bueno. Por ejemplo, si atacan a Lisa, o a cualquiera de sus amigos, se vuelven agresivos, pero para defender a sus compañeros. Puede que algún día haga otra historia y los ponga como seres horribles que solo quieren matar, o si no que sean muy agresivos al principio, y que luego con el tiempo, vayan siendo menos agresivos. De todos modos, si no te gusta la historia, no pasa nada. Yo acepto todas las opiniones. Eso sí, no tolero que me insulten. Gracias por el review. n.n

**Sofilexa: **Créeme, a mí también me gusta el yaoi, pero ésta historia está más centrada en Lisa y en cómo cada vez se hace más amiga de los animatronics, pero tranquila. Igual hago algún one-shot yaoi. Gracias por el review. n.n

**Pinkierose230502: **¡Se me había olvidado quiénes cantaban la canción! Gracias por recordármelo. La canción se llama "Take a hint" de Victoria justice y Elizabeth Gillies. Gracias por el review. n.n

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1:** Sí, es verdad que Lisa se lució con Chica en el escenario. Bueno, aquí está (por fin) el capítulo. ¡Espero que te guste! n.n

**Natalie Nightray:** Creo que es la primera vez que dejas un review en ésta historia, ¿verdad? Bueno, de todos modos, tienes razón con eso de que todos son tiernos ^-^. Gracias por tu review.

Bueno, sin más ¡a leer!

Capítulo 4: Ladrones y Golden Freddy.

Cuando lisa despertó, eran las tres de la madrugada. Todavía quedaban tres horas para que dieran las seis y empezaran a venir los trabajadores.

Se levantó. Tenía bastante sed después de las canciones que había cantado durante todo el día. Se fue al baño, bebió agua y en cuánto salió, juró haber escuchado un ruido. Con algo de miedo, se dirigió a dónde estaban sus amigos y despertó a Freddy.

Lisa: Freddy… despierta hombre.

Él, soñoliento, se sentó mientras se restregaba con la mano un ojo.

Freddy: ¿Qué te pasa, Lisa? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Lisa: No, no es eso.

Lisa le contó a Freddy lo que había pasado. Freddy se levantó, y siguiendo a Lisa, llegaron al comedor. Al principio, no vieron nada, pero luego pudieron ver algo. Mejor dicho, a alguien.

Lisa: Ladrones…

Estaban sacando todo el dinero de la caja registradora. Freddy estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia ellos para detenerlos, pero Lisa le detuvo con la mano. Freddy lo miró confundido por haberlo detenido.

Freddy: ¿Qué ocurre? Puedo darles un buen susto y que se larguen corriendo como bebés.

Ella se quedó callada unos segundos antes de dar su respuesta.

Lisa: Espera. Escuchemos lo que dicen.

Ocultándose en las sombras, permanecieron en silencio para escuchar de qué hablaban.

Ladrón 1: Ziur zaude neska hori hemen dagoen? (Traducción del euskara, o como lo llaman algunos, el idioma vasco: ¿Estás seguro de que esa niña está aquí?)

Ladrón 2: Noski baietz! Ziur nago hura hemen dagoela. (¡Claro que sí! Estoy seguro de que ella está aquí).

El tercer ladrón terminó de meter el dinero en el saco y les avisó a los demás.

Lisa: Quédate aquí. No quiero que te vean.

Freddy: Pero…

Lisa: Tranquilo. Vete a avisarles a los demás mientras que yo gano tiempo distrayéndolos, y a mi señal, podréis divertiros de lo lindo.

Con una sonrisa maligna y traviesa dibujada en su rostro, Freddy se alejó para avisar a los demás mientras que Lisa encaraba a los ladrones.

Lisa: ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacéis aquí?

Los tres ladrones se giraron, bastante sorprendidos, al ver que había una niña de no más de trece años observándolos detenidamente con sus penetrantes ojos marrones oscuros.

Ladrón 1: ¿Y tú quién carajos eres?

Lisa: La guardia de seguridad.

Los tres ladrones se miraron unos segundos entre sí, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

Ladrón 2: ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Tú? ¿Guardia de seguridad? ¡Me parto de la risa!

Lisa sólo se les quedó mirando, inexpresiva.

Lisa: Sí, así es. Y creo que a los animatronics no les va a hacer ninguna gracia que os llevéis el dinero que han logrado.

Ladrón: ¿Los animatronics? ¿Esas máquinas de mierda que no tienen vida? ¡Sí hombre! ¡Ni que estuvieran vivos!

Lisa sonrió malignamente.

Lisa: Muy bien, vosotros lo habéis escogido. ¡Ahora chicos!

Los ladrones se miraron unos minutos, sin entender lo que decía esa chica loca. De repente, la música de Freddy se hizo presente en la sala, y se vieron unos ojos brillantes y una sonrisa siniestra.

Los ladrones, solo tuvieron que parpadear una vez, para que al abrir los ojos tuvieran en frente de ellos a los cuatro animatronics, mirándolos fijamente. Con un grito de horror, los tres dejaron caer la bolsa llena de dinero. Chica avanzó hacia ellos lentamente, con una sonrisa completamente aterradora.

Chica: Marcharos de aquí, y no le contéis a nadie lo que ha ocurrido aquí.

Los tres asintieron lentamente con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a andar hacia atrás, para luego salir pitando de ese lugar y no volver nunca.

Lisa: Wow… recordadme que nunca os haga enfadar.

De repente, unas manos agarraron los tobillos de Lisa, y ésta cayó al suelo de frente. Las manos comenzaron a arrastrarla hacia la oscuridad, mientras ella lanzaba un grito de terror.

Todos los animatronics: ¡LISA!

Corrieron hacia donde esas manos la arrastraban. La cogieron por las manos y comenzaron a tironear de ella, pero no resistieron y Lisa fue directamente hacia la oscuridad.

…

Lo primero que vio Golden Freddy en Lisa, fueron sus ojos llenos de temor y de miedo. La dejó en el suelo y la ató a una silla, para que no pudiera escapar. Le puso cinta adhesiva en la boca para que no pudiera hablar ni gritar. Se arrodilló en frente de ella, y Elisa cerró los ojos, esperando su fin. Sin embargo, sólo notó que una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza, y le revolvía el pelo cariñosamente.

Golden Freddy: Tranquila. No quiero hacerte daño. Sólo quiero ser tu amigo. Ahora, voy a quitarte la cinta, pero no quiero que grites ni que pidas ayuda, ¿ok?

Lisa, todavía sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, asintió levemente. Sintió un jalón en su boca, seguido de una quemazón en los labios. Solo susurró un pequeño "¡Ay!". Acto seguido, notó un contacto frío en sus labios que aliviaban la sensación de dolor en sus labios. Era agua.

Comenzó a beber agua como si no hubiera un mañana, solo con el fin de poder aliviar el dolor. Lentamente, y segura de que el que la había capturado no le iba a hacer daño, abrió los ojos lentamente. Golden Freddy la estaba observando con una sonrisa.

Golden Freddy: Siento haberte asustado arrastrándote a la oscuridad, pero no se me ocurría otra opción para contactar contigo.

Lisa: P-podrías haberte presentado y na-nada más.

Lisa estaba tartamudeando, pero no le tenía miedo a Golden Freddy. Estaba tartamudeando porque todavía no se le pasaba el susto, y Golden Freddy notó eso. Le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Golden Freddy: Tranquila. No voy a hacerte daño. Por cierto, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

Lisa se sonrojó.

Lisa: Gracias.

Le dio una sonrisa. El hecho de que le haya puesto un mechón detrás de la oreja y que le dijera ese halago, la tranquilizó un poco, pero por si acaso, se mantuvo alerta. Se escucharon unos gritos desde el fondo de la habitación. De entre la oscuridad, surgieron los animatronics restantes.

Foxy: ¡Golden! ¿Has sido el que ha cogido a la marinera?

Golden: Sip.

Freddy: Tú y tu manera de presentarte…

Lisa: Cof, cof.

Todos se giraron hacia Lisa.

Lisa: Disculpad, pero sigo estando atada a una silla.

Chica: ¡Ups! Lo sentimos.

Se acercaron, la desataron y Lisa le contó su pasado a Golden y le dijo cómo se llamaba. Golden la miró con tristeza.

Golden: Lo siento. Debes de haberlo pasado muy mal.

Lisa: Descuida. El pasado, pasado está.

Después de esto, le dio una sonrisa. Acto seguido, dio un largo bostezo. Todos sonrieron antes ésta escena. Había veces, en las que cuando Lisa bostezaba, o dormía o se sonrojaba, parecía tan vulnerable que la hacía ver súper tierna.

Bonnie: Parece que alguien tiene sueño.

Golden Freddy: Así es. Nosotros también debemos descansar. Mañana va a ser un largo día.

Todos se dirigieron a la oficina y se pusieron a dormir.

Continuará…

Bueno, ahora sí que podéis torturarme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

Bye bye!


	5. El collar de la amistad

¡Hola! Sí, no estáis alucinando. ¡Aquí está el 5º capítulo de ésta historia!

Mejor, procedo con los reviews.

**Fnaf12:** ¡Gracias por el halago! Siento no haberte respondido el capítulo anterior ^_^u. Se me pasó. Ahora, el siguiente paso es que te atrevas tú a jugar el juego XD. ¡Gracias por el review!

**Hashashin:** Concuerdo contigo. ¡Yo también me partí de la risa! XD. ¡Claro que sería muy divertido haberlos grabado! ¡Seguro que habría recibido millones de visitas! XD. ¡Gracias por el review!

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle **1: No creas que esos ladrones se vallan a rendir tan fácilmente. ¡Van a salir más veces! Pero tienes razón en que tuvieron su merecido con ese "pequeño" susto XD. Tu deseo se ha cumplido. ¡Aquí está la continuación!

**Simbalaika:** Menudo malentendido hemos tenido. Yo pensaba que como tú considerabas a los animatronix agresivos, que no te gustaba esta historia. No es que me hayas insultado, es simplemente como… umm… un aviso en general. ¡Sí, eso! ¡Un aviso en general! Tranquila, que solo ha sido un malentendido, ¿oki? ;)

**SoFILeXa:** Sip, es verdad que Golden se pasó un poco XD. Respecto a los ladrones, no andas muy equivocada. Como le he dicho a Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, esos ladrones van a volver.

**mikan11:** O.o Wow, nunca me habían dicho que este fic era maravilloso. ^/^ ¡En serio, no sabes la sonrisota que tenía en la cara mientras leía tu review! ¡Gracias por el halago! ¡Aquí está la continuación!

**LunaYabrielis:** Jejeje, yo también soy fan de FNF pero nunca me atrevería a jugar el juego XD. ¡Aquí está la continuación!

Bueno, ya está. Si a alguien no le he respondido por que se me ha pasado, que me lo comunique por un PM y lo arreglamos, ¿oki?

Aquí está el capítulo.

**Capítulo 5: El collar de la amistad.**

**Lugar desconocido:**

¿?: ¿La habéis encontrado ya?

Había un hombre, cubierto completamente con ropas negras. En frente de ellos, se encontraban los tres ladrones que en una ocasión quisieron robar en la pizzería.

Ladrón 1: Sí, señor, pero todavía no se lo hemos dicho.

¿?: ¿¡Cómo que no se lo habéis dicho!?

Ladrón 2: Mi señor, aparecieron los animatronix y nos dijeron que no fuéramos más a esa pizzería, o si no, sufriríamos las consecuencias.

¿?: ¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Volved ahí y aseguraos de que haya captado el mensaje!

Los tres ladrones salieron de ahí, listos para trazar un plan.

**Mientras tanto, en la pizzería de Fazbear…**

Había pasado un mes desde que Lisa se convirtió en la nueva guardia de seguridad. También se acercaba el día de su cumpleaños, que era el 9 de marzo (N/A: ¡Yo también cumplo en ese día!). Sin embargo, Lisa se encontraba triste. Apenas comía, con suerte lograba dormir 5 horas, y a veces, decía que no tenía ánimos para cantar en el escenario.

Tanto los animatronics como el Señor Fazbear se estaban comenzando a preocupar por ella. Un día, después del show de los animatronics y de que Lisa y Chica terminaran de cantar, Lisa se dirigió a la barra del bar y le pidió una Coca Cola, con un semblante triste.

Fue en ese momento en el que su jefe no aguantó más verla en ese estado y se acercó hacia ella.

Jefe: ¿Qué te ocurre, Lisa?

Lisa le dio una sonrisa la cuál le pareció demasiado falsa.

Lisa: No me ocurre nada, jefe. Tranquilo.

Jefe: Sí, claro, y yo estoy embarazado.

Con eso, logró que Lisa soltara una pequeña risita.

Jefe: En serio, ¿qué te ocurre?

Se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Ella suspiró, resignada.

Lisa: Simplemente… no quiero que llegue mi cumpleaños.

Su jefe la miró, sorprendido. ¿No se suponía que a los niños les gustaban los cumpleaños? Para tener regalos, pasarlo bien con su familia, y… Oh. Ese era el problema. No **tenía** familia. Bueno, ¡pues él mismo se encargaría de hacerle una gran fiesta! Por algo millones de niños de todas las edades celebraban su cumpleaños en esa pizzería, ¿no?

Jefe: ¿Es porque no lo puedes celebrar con tu familia?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Lisa: No, no es por eso. Es porque… en uno de mis cumpleaños… fue cuando perdí a mi hermana mayor.

**Flashback**

_Se podía ver a una Lisa de diez años, encerrada en su habitación. Estaba llorando. De su blanca mejilla, se podía ver claramente la marca roja de una mano. En la otra mejilla, tenía otra pequeña herida, de la cual no dejaba de salir sangre._

_Había suspendido un examen, y solo por eso, su madre ya le había pegado una bofetada, y su padre sin dudarlo, había cogido una pequeña navaja y la encajó en su mejilla. Luego mientras le gritaban, a la pobre, la llevaron arrastrándola a su habitación y la encerraron. _

_La pobrecilla, ahora se encontraba mirando por la ventana, viendo la luna. Siempre le relajaba verla. Era una niña, después de todo, y con lo inocente que era, pensaba que la luna, de alguna manera escuchaba sus problemas, la consolaba y era su amiga. _

_De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Ella, completamente aterrorizada, retrocedió y se tapó su carita con las manos mientras se sentaba en el suelo, hecha un ovillo. Pensaba que eran sus padres- si es que a eso se le pueden llamar padres- para golpearla de nuevo._

_Lisa: Por favor…no me hagáis daño._

_¿?: ¿Por qué iba a hacerte daño yo?_

_Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de su hermana de 12 años. Le estaba sonriendo cálidamente mientras abría los brazos para un abrazo._

_Lisa: ¡Anna!_

_Se abalanzó a sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho mientras comenzaba a llorar._

_Anna: Sshh… ya pasó. Yo estoy aquí. No te pasará nada. Yo te protegeré._

_De toda la familia, Anna era la única que no veía a su hermanita como una esclava. Ella la veía como una niña que tenía miedo. Ella sólo veía a su hermanita sufriendo y con el corazón roto._

_Anna: Hey, Lisa. Mira lo que tengo para ti._

_Lisa se separó de ella y miró con curiosidad la pequeña cajita que su hermana le extendía hacia ella. Era una cajita cuadrada negra, con un lazo rojo, los dos colores favoritos de Lisa._

_Lisa: ¿Qué es?_

_Su hermana la miró con una sonrisa pícara._

_Anna: Ábrelo y averígualo._

_Obedeciendo a su hermana, Lisa deshizo el lazo con cuidado, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse. Del interior de la caja, sacó un hermoso collar de un corazón que se podía abrir. Abrió el corazón, y se encontró con una foto de ellas dos, sonriendo a la cámara. En el centro había una pequeña frase que decía lo siguiente: "Best friends 4 ever"._

_Lisa:¡Es hermoso! ¡Muchísimas gracias hermanota!_

_Se abalanzó hacia sus brazos otra vez._

_Anna: De nada, hermanita. De nada._

_De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un portazo. Dos figuras aparecieron en el marco de la puerta. La primera, tenía forma de mujer, de ojos marrones oscuros y larga cabellera rubia. Tenía 37 años y se llamaba Sonia. El segundo en cambio parecía un hombre. Tenía 40 años y tenía el pelo negro. Tenía los ojos de color azul y se llamaba Eneko._

_Ambos parecían estar muy enfadados._

_Sonia: ¡ANNA! ¿¡CUÁNTAS VECES TE HEMOS DICHO QUE NO HABLES CON LA ESCLAVA!?_

_Eneko: ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡ESTA VA A SER LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE VAS A VER A LA ESCLAVA, SEÑORITA!_

_Después de eso, sacó una pistola de Dios sabe dónde y la apuntó hacia Lisa. Ella cerró los ojos, esperando la bala. Sin embargo, ese dolor punzante que debería estar recorriendo su cuerpo en este mismo instante, nunca llegó. _

_Abrió los ojos y vio a su hermana en frente de ella. Tenía los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, protegiendo a su pequeña hermana, recibiendo ella la bala de lleno en el abdomen._

_Gotas de sangre comenzaron a manchar la madera del piso. La adrenalina que había sentido antes por todo su cuerpo, se esfumó tal y como había llegado en el instante en el que la bala se adentró en ella, haciéndola sentirse muy débil._

_Lisa solo se encontraba ahí, shockeada. El impacto de ver a su hermana tan débil y sangrienta, hizo que se desmallara. Lo último que vio antes de que la oscuridad la arrastrara, fue a su hermana decirle que la quería mucho y que encontrara el mensaje, mientras sus ojos se cerraban para no abrirlos nunca más._

**Fin del flashback**

Ya eran las 23:30 y los pocos empleados que quedaban, se apresuraban en salir de la pizzería. Lisa y su jefe seguían en la misma posición que antes, y éste último la miraba con una incalculable pena en sus ojos. Un tembloroso suspiro escapó de los labios de Lisa.

Lisa: Ella sacrificó su vida por la mía.Carajo, ¡si hubiera estado más atenta, ella seguiría viva!

Se echó a llorar. Su jefe, la cogió de su muñeca y la apegó contra él mientras continuaba llorando. ¿Cómo era posible que niños tan pequeños pudieran sufrir tanto a tan temprana edad?

Jefe: Tranquila. No es tu culpa. Yo estoy aquí. Nada ni nadie te va a hacer daño ahora.

Lisa continuó llorando y su jefe no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima de sus ojos. La llevó a la oficina y la dejó en la silla para que descansara a gusto. Luego, le besó tiernamente l frente y se dispuso a irse a su hogar para descansar, todavía con el corazón roto por lo que le había contado su pequeña ángel.

**Bueno, este sería el final del capítulo. Ahora, ya sabéis algo más sobre el pasado de Lisa.**

**Trataré de actualizar rápido, pero no prometo nada.**

**¡Besos desde Euskadi!**


	6. ¿Qué carajos?

Hey amigos! Ya estoy aquí! Bueno, lamento no haber actualizado, pero entre la pereza y los problemas que he tenido, no he podido actualizar la historia. Aparte, no me venía la inspiración, pero buahno, lo pasado pasado está, ¿no?

**Simbalaika: **"Soy humano y todos nos equivocamos" dijo Fernanfloo XD. A mí también me gustan mucho las escenas de luchas y peleas, pero leí en unos cuántos fics que los animatronics también podían ser buenos, así que quise probar a ver qué tal se me daba esto. Mmm… con que tienes un fic de ellos, ¿eh? A ver si le puedo echar un vistazo! Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por el review!

**eedt: **Ya, la pobre tuvo un pasado muy oscuro. De haber sido ella yo ya me habría suicidado! Que bien que te entretengas!Ese es mi propósito! n.n

**SoFiLeXa: **Ahora que lo dices tienes razón. A todos los protagonistas les ha pasado algo malo tanto en las películas como en los libros… Pero YOLOOOOOOOOO!

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: **Yo también me hago esa misma pregunta… Gracias por la felicitación! n.n Yo cumplí 14 años. Feliz cumpleaños realmente atrasadooooooooo! Solo me sacas 1 año y 10 días!

**Joy Hamato: **A mí también me cae muy bien Lisa!

Joy: Pero si la creaste tú, genia -.-

Bilbo: ¡Cállate, enana! Calla mujer! Claro que puedes mandarlos al infinito y más allá! En tu imaginación!

Sobre tu observación, mira, cuando era más pequeña, yo escribía de esa manera. Como esté fue el primer fic de toda mi vida en colgarlo en una red social, quise ponerlo así para que al menos una pequeña parte de mi yo pasado quede aquí.

…

…

Oh por Dios, que cursi sonó eso!

**Nuvil Angela: **Ya te digo que es triste. Hey! No hace falta que te mueras! Aquí tienes el capítulo!

**LunaYabrielis: **No te preocupes, por que falte un review no me voy a poner echa una fiera! Tienes razón. Hay muy pocos chicos que podrían haber sido tan fuertes como ella.

**ShalyUriel: **Sí, ya pasaron cuatro meses. Yupi una galletita! *Comienzo a manosearla como una niña pequeña. Me miras con una gotita estilo anime* Me inspiró! Ya está la actualización!

Bueno, pues espero que os guste!

Capítulo 6: ¿Qué carajos?

Lisa despertó. Recordó estar hablando con su jefe, explicándole por qué no le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños. Recordó la imagen de su hermana, cerrando los ojos mientras le decía que encontrara la nota.

La nota. La nota. ¿Qué nota? A ver, piensa Lisa. Ese mismo día había sido su cumpleaños y su hermana le había regalado el collar, pero nada más.

Un momento. ¡El collar! ¿Cómo no había caído antes? Se dispuso a abrirlo para hurgar en él, pero de repente su jefe entró y tuvo que ponérselo al cuello otra vez.

Jefe: Oh… veo que ya has despertado… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Lisa le sonrió.

Lisa: Me encuentro mejor después de haber vaciado todo lo que he cargado durante 4 años. Gracias por haberme escuchado.

Su jefe le sonrió tiernamente. ¡Menos mal que ahora estaba mejor!

Jefe: Me alegro por ti. Por cierto, te toca salir para cantar.

Lisa salió de su despacho, sintiéndose más alegre. Aquella tarde, aunque llovió fuera del restaurante, en el restaurante de "Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza" se pudo percibir un ambiente muy cálido.

Por la noche, cuando todos se fueron, los animatronics notaron el cambio de humor de Lisa y le preguntaron qué había pasado. Lisa les contó lo que le había contado a su jefe y luego, con todas mirándola, se dispusieron a ver si encontraban la nota.

Lisa, con sus delicados dedos, rascó un poco la foto y pudo notar que se deslizaba hacia un lado para dejar un hueco. Dentro del hueco había un papelito arrugado. Lo cogió, lo desdobló y lo leyó en voz alta.

"_Este mensaje es para la que logra ver la bondad en los animatronics del restaurante de "Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza._

_Cualquiera que esté leyendo esto, debe de encontrar su pasado real. Hija, sé que eres tú la que puede acabar con el maleficio que tienen estos animatronics. Debes de ir el 10 de abril a las doce de la noche a la plaza de la ciudad._

_Te esperaré ahí... Lisa"_

Lisa se quedó congelada. El hombre (o la mujer) que escribió eso, ¿cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Qué era eso de "su pasado real"?

En ese momento, se oyó el sonido de un disparo.

Lisa: ¡AL SUELO!

Todos se agacharon. Uno de los ladrones que se encontró Lisa por la noche, entró a la oficina, cogió a Lisa por el brazo y se la llevó. La arrinconó contra la pared.

Hombre: Escúchame, enana. El 10 de abril, a las 12 de la noche tienes que ir a la plaza de la ciudad. Hay algo importante que debes saber, y tu padre estará ahí para contártelo.

"¿Padre? ¡Pero si fui yo quién maté a mis padre junto a mi madre!" pensó Lisa. ¿O igual eran unos padres adoptivos? ¿Era cierto lo que ese hombre le estaba diciendo? ¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS ESTABA PASANDO!?

Foxy: ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!

Foxy saltó encima del hombre y le rasgó una pierna con su garfio. El hombre gritó de dolor y se retiró antes de que los demás animatronics pudieran atraparlo.

Freddy: ¡NO HUYAS, MALDITO COBARDE!

Chica y Bonnie prácticamente, estaban agarrando a Freddy para que no cometiera ningún asesinato. Mientras tanto, Foxy y Golden Freddy ayudaron a Lisa a levantarse.

Foxy: ¿Se encuentra bien, marinera Lisa?

Lisa: Sí, tranquilo. Gracias por salvarme.

Cuando Freddy se calmó, comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que había pasado.

Chica: ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Lisa: Al parecer, tengo un pasado que ni yo misma conozco. Pero…

Bonnie: ¿Pero qué?

Lisa: El hombre que me estampó contra la pared… me dijo algo sobre que mi padre estaría esperándome para explicármelo todo.

Golden Fredy: Pero si fuiste tú la que mataste a tus pades.

Lisa cerró los ojos un momento para reflexionar. ¿Tenía un pasado oculto? ¿Había tenido por alguna temporada unos padres que la querían y que no la maltrataban? ¿Qué era lo que quería decir esa nota? ¿De verdad tenía un pasado oculto? Tenía tantas preguntas…

Lisa: Muy bien. Pues el 10 de abril, a las 12 de la noche iré a la plaza de la ciudad.

Continuará…

Bueno, no soy muy buena dejando suspenso. Sé que este capítulo se ha quedado muy corto, pero no tenía mucha inspiración.

¡Besos dese Euskadi!


End file.
